Heart Breaking Heat
by myimmortalboyfriend
Summary: Rennesmee and Jake are just starting to stumble into there relationship,and with Rennesmee's birthday coming up things couldn't be better, until the one thing that haunts Nessie comes out of the shadows, how will they save themselfs.
1. Chapter 1

Heart Breaking Heat By: My immortal boyfriend.

Rennesmee's P.O.V.

'Well, writing this diary wasn't my personal idea but Alice Cullen, my much loved aunt, just insisted on it. Where to begin? I'm 6 years old, act and think at an higher adult education level, and I'm a half vampire who looks 17 with a full vampire family and a crush on my were-wolf best friend: Yup, totally normal…'

"Knock, knock!" Jake yelled coming into my room, "what are you doing? Is that a diary?"

"No." I snapped, closing the red book on my desk with great force, surely my cheek betrade me as I could feel them getting hot. Embarrassing, was the least I could say about that genetic trait.

"You're blushing!" he accused pointing a finger at me like a five year old.

"Shut up, Jacob."I yelled back at him, slapping his hand away, annoyance clear in my voice.

"Whoa," He held up his hands in mock surrender "No reason to bite."

"Ha ha, you're so funny."I snared, turning back to the crème desk I was sitting at and locking the diary in the light blue same-color-as-my-comforter memory box that Alice had gotten me, keeping it safe from Jake's paws. Lately I had fallen head over heels for this muscular 25 year-old, but what could I really give to him, when we got out in public girls fall all over him, practically trampling each other to reach his extensive good looks and charm, all prettier and more his league.

"I'm sorry." He grinned apologetically, my heart fluttered faster than its normal accelerated tempo.

"It's okay." I bit my bottom lip; he made an odd face like he was trying to hold something back. Like whatever it was, was extremely difficult to keep in and at any given moment he might shout it to the world. _What was with him lately?_

Suddenly he grabbed the box on my desk and made a run for it out to the hall way.

"Jacob!" I yelled running after him, and grabbing for the box, but he stopped, knowing I was just as fast, and held it high above my head, at 5'7 Jake was nearly 1 and a half feet taller, I jumped up as high as I could snatching at the box and successfully grabbing it, but Jakes strength held it -and me- dangling in the air.

"Jacob! Drop it."

"Ha! Never this is way too funny!" He chuckled I let go of the box and dropped gracefully to the floor.

"What will it take to get it back?"He smiled at me.

"Letting me read it."

"No." I gasped snatching for it again, failing this time; he quickly held it above his head.

"Is there something about me in it?" My cheeks got hot again and I grabbed the box at vampire sped while he was distracted and stashed it in my room.

"Oh, you cheater!" He yelled in my room with me in seconds

"I-"

"Rennesmee!" Alice called, shattering my words "Can you come down here!"

"Uh- Yeah!" I called back, walking out of my room slowly and switching out the light on my way leaving Jake in the dark, I poked my head around the corner when his heavy footsteps didn't shadow mine as usual "you coming, Jake?"

"Yeah." He answered following me down the stair case, just a couple of steps back keeping distance.

"Yes?" I said to Alice as I entered the dining room where Alice had color schemes and plate setting scattered on the table, I groaned.

"Come on," She smiled "you only turn eight-going-on-eighteen once." I moaned in response, slapping my forehead with my hands, parties, I don't mind, planning them is just annoying: maybe I'm a spoiled brat for saying that but I just didn't get the joy out of it as much as the Cullen females did, of course excluding my mother. "You only have to pick the Idea, then, you're free to goof off with Jakey here." She said bitterly, rolling her eyes.

"Alright what are my options?" I asked plopping into a chair.

"Bowling night,"

"No." Could anyone really see Emmett or Jasper bowling, or any of the Cullen's or Jake's pack? No.

"Thank God," She muttered before continuing "formal dinner party,"

"Yeah who's going to eat?" I asked sarcastically rolling my eyes, A chuckle came from the door way were Jake was standing.

"Or a masquerade."

"Oh, yes that's perfect!" I screeched, jumping out of my chair and tackling her "Thank you, Alice!" Alice's familiar laugh twinkled as she patted my back.

"No problem." She said as I released my death grip on her neck - that didn't even faze her- and looked over at Jake who was leaning against the door frame: looking this way but deep in thought at the same time.

"You'll come right?" I asked him, pulling him away from his thoughts.

"Sure, sure." I smiled at his 'catch phrase' as I referred to it.

"Good, because I would be personal offended if you didn't come." I laughed hugging him, as a lopsided grin brightened his face. But, as his arms wrapped around my waist something changed, it wasn't like the brotherly squeezes he had given me, it was a warm embrace that caused me to lay my head on his scorching chest , which was only clothed by a thin white tee-shirt. It seemed the rest of the world disappeared, and as he released me and the noise, or what little of it there was, flooded back in, I wondered how long we had stood there: Long enough for Alice to wonder off but then again she was impatient.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I pondered this for a moment: maybe this was my chance to finally advance things between Jake and me, if he was willing.

"How about we see a movie?" I asked biting my lip again.

"Okay," He promised his voice slightly strained "if you promise to stop biting your lip." To my confusion, I still agreed nodding my head in response.

"I have to go work a shift at the Auto-shop" He stated, I only nodded again. "I'll pick you up at six?" one nod and he was done. "Bye." He smiled, walking out the door and through the living room.

"Jake!" I called.

"Yeah?" His foot step stopped I ran out to the door way, where he was standing and hugged him.

"Bye." His chest shook as he squeezed me back, stroking my hair.

"Bye, kid." He laughed, was that all I would ever be, Kid? I waved as he drove off in the rabbit he had refurbished.

I walked to Alice's room; she was sitting on the floor party planners around her.

"Alice?" I asked quietly

"Yes?" She sung; not looking up from the things

"Will you help me get ready, for the movies, with Jake?" Her head snapped up and she smiled brightly, her eyes shining.

"Yes!" she squealed, rushing me to the bathroom, and sprawling out tons of make-up. Lip sticks, blush, mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, in all shades and colors.

What had I gotten myself into?

Jacob's P.O.V.

5:30.

I got home from work and threw on a pair of dark jeans and a clean black tee-shirt.

"I'm going out." I called to my ageing dad as I walked out the front door, down the short walkway, and got into the rabbit. The drive to the Cullen's was only 20 minutes but lately the Rabbit had been acting up and I didn't want to take a risk of the car failing and being late.

I turned on the radio, just for a little back ground noise; I hate quiet. Was to night the night I would tell Rennesme everything? No, it couldn't be, she was too young. Right, she was only 17 in all ways, except mentally, she was far advanced from 17, even more advanced than me, so that even things out right?

And god when she bit her lip, it drove me insane.

But, what about Edward, he'd kill me right? I wouldn't live to see dawn. Why did things have to be complicated, couldn't everyone just forget that we're different from humans and just be down with it? Of course not, we had to be special.

I pulled in the Cullen's driveway, and drove the 3 mile stretch, slowly, considering it was only 5:43, I must have speed, oh well, and Rennesme is always ready. I parked in front of the main door and walked straight in, long passed the formalities of knocking.

"She'll be down in a second!" Bella called appearing on the steps as I walked into the living room."Hey, Jake," She smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Rennesmee is nervous, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything I swear-"

"Kidding, but she is jittery," she laughed "I think she's crushing on someone though." She sang.

"She's jittery?" I clarified. Bella nodded thoughtfully.

"I wonder why."

"Me too." I answered as Alice appeared on the wide stair case with a beaming smile that only Alice could pull off. Alice walked down the stairs and stood by Bella; the click of high heels came down the stairs next and was the first thing I saw: Blood red stilettos. Long legs appeared, wrapped in black skinny jeans, and then a red tank top showed, followed by the most stunning thing in the world. Rennesmee's plump lips were bright red and curved in a smile, her smoldering chocolate eyes framed by dark lashes, and her perfect skin was crème and roses surrounded by bronze curls. It took me a second to scrape my jaw of the floor.

"Hey." She breathed at me, finishing her descend down the steps, and coming to stand in front of me.

"Hi." I choked out, just as the back door opened and Edward, Japer and Emmett came in. Emmett let out a whistle as his eyes landed on Rennesmee, Edward didn't look too pleased, and jasper kind of just scouted of to stand my Alice.

"What is going on?" Edward asked as he approached Bella placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Jake and I are going to the movies to see 'Love Spelt Backwards is Love'." Rennesmee smiled at him, he nodded thoughtfully then looked at me, then back to Rennesme.

"Have fun." He said simply, giving me a pointed keep-your-paws-off-my-daughter look. Rennesme skipped over and took my hand in hers and dragged me to the door calling goodbye to everyone. I was hyperactively aware of her warm hand on mine as we walked to the rabbit. I opened the door for her and she -reluctantly? - dropped my hand murmuring 'thanks'.

"So," I smiled as we pulled out of the driveway "were going to see 'Love Spelt Backwards is Love'?"

"Oh, sorry, would you rather see something else I just-"

"No," I cut her off "that's fine with me."

"Oh, okay." She smiled at me then glanced out the window. Life would be so incredibly easy if I could just kiss her, or –hell- just to tell her about everything. Did she not deserve to know that I was being held to the very earth by her? Or was that just a simple detail to her life, not important? Did she not deserve to know? She did, and I would tell her. Soon.

My existence was centered on her: when I imagined the future I was with her. And she deserved to know that. I wanted Rennesme to be Rennesme Black one day. She deserved to know, if only for right now, that I loved her.

As I pulled onto the theater parking lot, Rennesme Sighed lightly and for the hundredth time I wished I had Edward's powers.

"Do you want to get the tickets?" Rennesme smiled at me, opening her car door and stepping out.

"Sure." I smiled getting out of the car and walking closely beside her to the door, she walked inside and I stood in the long line.

"Hi." A short brown haired girl with big green eyes and a heart shaped face smiled at me after standing behind me for several minutes.

"Hi." I replied, not really giving her a second glance.

"I'm Rachel, your?"

"Jacob." I replied in monotone, telling the ticket guy what movie tickets I wanted.

"Jacob? Cool, can I call you Jake?" I stared at her for a minute.

"No." I turned and bought the two tickets for the romantic comedy and thanked the robot-like employee.

"Oh come on!" I heard the girl complain as I walked away "ALL the cute guys are taken." I let out a small chuckle as I walked away, it wasn't that she was ugly, but I don't really notice other girls anymore. Ever, they just aren't there: not important when your soul mates waiting for you on the other side of the door.

When I walked in I immediately spotted Rennesmee standing arms crossed and foot tapping on the floor.

"You didn't have to flirting with that brunet." She commented glaring at the girl –Rachel- who was walking in the door with her pack of friends, all of them fatly reassuring her until they spotted my 'date'. Rennesmee stood there with a full pout on her beautiful face and posing like an angered supermodel no one had anything on her.

"I wasn't trust me." I replied bluntly, walking over to her and taking her warm hand in mine. She glared at me for another half second then decided I wasn't lying and started walking towards the theater. As much as I would like to say holding her hand was an improvement I had done it forever, so, it was normal, but it felt like it meant something different. Maybe I'm imagining things.

We grabbed seats in the middle of the theater just as the movie started, perfect timing if you ask me.

As the movie played on screen Rennesmee bit her lip, the blond actress cried as a guy proclaimed his love for her out of nowhere, when I looked back at Rennesmee she was staring at me, she quickly looked away blushing. What?

The movie passed quickly as I watched Rennesme's face as the couple fumbled through their wedding and to their honey moon living happily ever after, Rennesmee smiled at the end when they shared bottle of wine to the 'beginning of forever' on a sunny beach in Europe.

"That was good." Rennesme smiled standing up and stretching.

"Yup." I smiled back "You ready to go home?"

"No, not really." She replied frowning.

"We can go somewhere."

"Really?" She beamed.

"Yeah, does the park sound good?"

"Yes." She nodded eagerly, smiling still, grabbing my hand and leading us out of the theater and to the car, as, we drove down the highway to the park in forks –not often used – she sighed lightly.

"If I tell you something do you promise not to laugh?" She asked.

"Yes." I hesitated.

"I'm really regretting letting Alice plan me a dancing party."

"Why?" I asked.

"Alright, this is the part you can't laugh at," She clarified "It's because I don't have a date, who am I supposed to dance with? My dad?" I chuckled lightly.

"Ah, dateless," I laughed.

"You promised." She crossed her arms, sighing.

"I'll go with you." I offered seriously, she looked at me with a stunned expression. Oh God she's going to say no! I looked back at the road, embarrassed "I mean- if you would like to."

"Are you kidding?" She screeched, I looked over at her wide smile and excited expression "I'd love to!"

"Really?" I sighed, smiling.

"Yes." She laughed. I looked over at her wide excited eyes.

"Do you really want to go to the park?" I asked, she blushed.

"No."


	2. Imprint me

A/N: FLUFF! Lots of it!:) in this chapter at least HAHA, well anyway thank you for reviewing PLEASE READ FULL NOTE AT BOTTOM.

Rennesme's P.O.V.

"Happy birthday!" Emmett boomed, causing me to sit straight up in my bed, frantically glancing around the room, I finally located where the noise was coming from and tossed a pillow at him, and my expansive family. "Hey now, I was just wishing my niece a happy birthday!" He chuckled. I reluctantly tossed my legs over the edge of my bed and rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked in a groggy voice, raking my hands through my hopelessly tangled hair.

"Seven." My mom smiled moving around Emmett and coming to sit by me. I smiled back and leaned into her cool side; she placed her arm around me and gave me a squeeze.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, really more towards Alice than anyone else.

"Shopping and then party time!" She laughed, then giving a small smile to Rosalie. I raised my eyebrow at her and shook my head.

"Alright well I'm going to get dressed." I stated standing up and walking to my closet, I opened the door.

"RAHHH!" A loud, deep voice screamed, I fell back words shrieking.

"Jacob! Get the hell out of my closet!"

-Shopping trip-

Alice and rose sat back on the couch as I tried on my third party dress, this on green and beaded with diamonds. Real diamonds, I didn't even want to think about how much it cost.

"Well?" I asked stepping out and giving them a twirl.

"It's perfect!" Rose squealed, I then looked to Alice for approval, because rose had said that over the past two also. Alice pursed her lips and motioned for me to spin, I quickly did so and she shook her head no. Huffing, I walked back into the dressing room and put a ruby red, low-cut, strapless number on. It also got a perfect and no.

"Where are we going after this?" I called, slipping on an Aqua ball gown with real diamonds and sapphire's laced into the delicate material.

"To _**Victoria's Secret.**_" Alice smiled as I stepped out, Rosie's Mouth dropped and Alice beamed.

"Stunning." Rosalie smiled, as Alice smiled and nodded. After paying a whopping amount of cash for the dress we headed to the white convertable, Alice had requsted we take for trunk space, for the short drive to the mall. I wondered idly about what they would need from here that they didn't have. I swear they could have their own fashion show with the lingerie they owned.

We got tons of stares as we walked into the mall, to the world we were devastatingly gorgeous if you asked me, I'm the least-pretty. I'm 5'7, I'm skinny, but I have a chest and butt to be proud of and I got the best of my parents – my mom's deep chocolate eyes, my dad's bronze hair, curls from Charlie, paleness from both. But, my supposed beauty wasn't what I wanted; I wanted Rosalie's wavy locks, Alice's perfect smile, and my mom's perfect non-blushing cheeks. I wanted to be more.

"Try this on." Alice interrupted my thinking, handing me a skimpy corset type-thing with an attached bra and underwear to match.

"What?" I questioned her, like she was crazy; she looked at me and smiled brightly, nodding encouragingly. Knowing I would lose this battle I stormed to the dressing room. Without looking at my-self, I slipped on the garment. "What now?"

"I know it looks perfect, so get it, and look at it, now." She whispered. I took a deep breath and turned to the mirror. She was right. It hugged my hips and showed off my chest, while still looking classy.

What I would need this for, I have no clue. But it looks damn good.

I quickly changed and we left the store with my newest garment and quickly went to the car stashing it in with our other new clothing. Alice and Rose giggled at me.

-Later at the Cullen house-

Alice applied the last bit of clear lip gloss to my lips, and added one more coat of mascara. And after helping me slip into my corset-thing to go under my dress she slipped me into my dress, I took a deep breath as Alice opened the door for my escort.

**JAKE'S P.O.V.**

Alice cracked the door and winked at me, then opening the door wider a stunning girl -no woman- was revealed.

Her bronze hair was piled on her head in a curly tight bun, a tiara circling it, an aqua dress that showed her curves before dropping into a strapless full ball-gown, her lips were there natural red, shiny, and diamonds and sapphires decorated the dress.

"Rennesme," I breathed, extending my hand to her and pulling her closer to me, "you look stunning." A light red flushed her cheeks.

"Thank you." a small, embarrassed smile spread across her face, I kissed her hand and lead her down the hallway where, everyone would be waiting to see the lovely women by my side, Rennesme was no longer a girl, and she would know my secret, tonight, even if It killed me,

"Ready?" I asked her, as she took deep panicky breaths.

"No." She squeaked, I chuckled at her, tucking her arm into mine.

"Yes you are," I encouraged, "and Rennesmee you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, Ever." She beamed up at me and nodded at me to lead her down the stairs. Her walk was graceful and as I looked at Charlie's, the Cullen's, my Pack and the La Push pack, they were all going to have to scrape their jaws off the floor. I heard Bella coon over Rennesmee and how beautiful she was, but other than that it was silent except for the music playing in the back ground – classical dance music.

I looked over at the beauty beside me; she smiled back, squeezing my arm.

"Thank you for escorting me, Jacob." I smiled at her nodding my head, muttering sure, sure. When we reached the landing Rennesmee was kissed and hugged before being passed back to me for the first dance of the night. I lead her onto the Cullen's make-shift dance floor in the middle of the living room. I slowly started waltzing with her to the music, forgetting everyone else.

"You're a good dancer."

"Thanks, I had a little help." I smiled at her.

"Oh, who?" she beamed back.

"That's a secret, my dear."

"It was Emmett wasn't it?" She giggled.

"Yeah, he taught me to waltz." I joked back, laughing with her as the others made their way onto the dance floor.

"Ah, I knew it." She said quietly, leaning into me. Her chest was pressed to mine.

"Jake?" she asked after a few moments.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think I'm pretty?"

"No, you're beautiful." I smiled, kissing her forehead; I felt heat travel to her face as her cheeks flushed.

"Thank you." I pulled her closer into my chest, placing my chin on the top of her head, slow-dancing more than waltzing now, Her hands were warm against the back of my neck, a sudden chill ran down my spine.

When the song ended, we finally released our death grips on each-other and she went off to dance with everyone, passed around from man to vampire to werewolf and back again. She was breathtaking.

"You're telling her tonight?" Edward asked, I nodded, her looked at his daughter and smiled. "I give you my blessing." He nodded thoughtfully, probably digging in someone's mind.

- 4 hours later-

Rennesmee's P.O.V.

My mother's lullaby began to play, everyone but my parents and Esme and jasper were gone, outside darkness had taken over and the moon shone brightly: a new moon. I stared out the window contemplating why I felt this night was so important.

"Do you want to do outside?" Jake walked up behind me asking me softly and rubbing my arm, sending shivers down my spine – the good kind. I nodded at him, He opened the glass door and the cool night air blew in, I stepped out into the rustic smell of the woods, taking Jake's hand that was offered to me.

We walked silently for a while, both thinking, before he broke it.

"Would you ever hate me?" I stopped and peered up at him, his warm eyes blazing back into mine.

"No, Never."

"Even if I did something really and incredibly weird?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I met this girl a long time-"

"Did you imprint?" I asked suddenly, I knew what it was, I knew you didn't choose who, but you immediately loved them. He didn't answer me. "Oh, God, Jake! Was it Leah? Was it that stupid slut at the movies the other night?" I yelled.

"NO!" Jake screamed, before running a hand through his short hair.

"No to what?" I asked

"No, I didn't imprint on," He shuttered "Leah, or the girl from the movies, which, nothing happened with anyway." I looked up at him, pouting my lips and thinking.

"Then you've imprinted?" I asked as my heart sunk.

"Yes."

"On who?" I asked looking up at his dark eyes, he smiled, intertwining both of my small hands with his colossal ones.

"On you, Rennesmee."

"Oh." I gasped. I wasn't excepting that. Wow. What wow, how the hell am I kidding, YAY! "Oh." Was all I gasped again.

"Do you hate me?" He asked sadly.

"No, Jacob Black, I love you." I said quietly. Whoa, did I just say that, I looked back into my crystal mind, yes I did. As the stars surrounded us, he leaned close to my face, I inhaled his intoxicating scent.

"I love you, Rennesmee Cullen." He leaned his lips to mine and with the slightest pressure, began kissing me; his arms snaked around my waist. I sighed and kissed him deeper, my hands finding his hair and tangling into it.

A/N: _**DRESS**_ ON PROFILE! _**Review please?**_


End file.
